


Bruised

by Octavianus



Series: And a Million to Two [5]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octavianus/pseuds/Octavianus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>อาชีพสายลับย่อมเคียงคู่อยู่กับอันตราย และหลายครั้งหลายคราวที่ภารกิจต่างๆ มอบหลักฐานหลงเหลือไว้ตามร่างกายให้ดูต่างหน้า</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruised

อาชีพสายลับย่อมเคียงคู่อยู่กับอันตราย และหลายครั้งหลายคราวที่ภารกิจต่างๆ มอบหลักฐานหลงเหลือไว้ตามร่างกายให้ดูต่างหน้า บาดแผลภายนอกทั้งจากคู่ต่อสู้และอาวุธนานาชนิดอาจเลือนรางไปตามกาลเวลา แต่ก็มีบ้างที่บางร่องรอยยังจารึกไว้ บอกเล่าเหตุการณ์ที่เหล่าอัศวินได้ผ่านพ้นผจญมานอกเหนือไปจากสิ่งที่คั่งค้างอยู่ในความทรงจำ

แลนสล็อตขมวดคิ้วมองคนข้างๆ พลางทบทวนถึงตอนกลางดึกที่ผ่านมาเมื่อเขาลืมตาขึ้นท่ามกลางความมืดเพราะความเคลื่อนไหวใกล้ตัว ก่อนจะรู้สึกได้ว่าที่นอนข้างกายยุบยวบลงจากน้ำหนักที่กดทับ สัมผัสคุ้นเคยบนริมฝีปากแทนคำทักทายและกล่าวราตรีสวัสดิ์ไปพร้อมกันจากคนที่เพิ่งกลับถึงบ้าน แขนยาวจึงยื่นออกไปโดยอัตโนมัติแล้วคว้าเอวให้ขยับแนบชิดพร้อมกับฝังหน้าเข้าหาซอกคออีกฝ่ายก่อนที่ลมหายใจของเขาจะสม่ำเสมอลงสู่ห้วงนิทราอีกครั้ง

หากเป็นเวลาอื่น เขาคงติดตามความเป็นไปของเพอร์ซิวัลอยู่ในศูนย์บัญชาการและรอคอยจนกว่าเจ้าของชื่อรหัสนั้นจะได้มายืนอยู่ตรงหน้าในระยะที่เอื้อมถึงอย่างปลอดภัย แต่เพราะเขาเองก็ยังอิดโรยหลังจากเพิ่งกลับจากงานหนักที่กินเวลายาวนานถึงสามสัปดาห์มาใหม่ๆ และคำยืนกรานจากทางไกลของคู่หูให้ล่วงหน้ากลับบ้านไปพักผ่อนแทนที่จะถ่างตาอยู่รอและพลอยอดนอนไปด้วยอีกคนโดยไม่จำเป็น ( _เวลานายนอนไม่พอแล้วน่ารำคาญ_ คือคำพูดจริงๆ ที่เพอร์ซิวัลว่าไว้) อีกทั้งยังสำทับว่าหน้าที่ของตนมีแค่การดูลาดเลาและยืนยันข่าวตามข้อมูลที่ได้รับมาเท่านั้น จึงไม่มีเรื่องใดให้ต้องกังวล

นั่นทำให้แลนสล็อตยอมเชื่อฟังแต่โดยดีแล้วกลับบ้านมาพร้อมกับความตั้งใจว่าจะต้อนรับคนที่เขาคิดถึงให้เต็มที่ในยามเช้าบนเตียงอุ่น

แต่เมื่อไอเย็นของรุ่งสางและแสงสว่างรำไรลอดผ่านผืนม่านเข้ามาในห้องให้ชายหนุ่มรู้สึกตัวตื่น เขาก็ต้องทบทวนความหมายของคำว่า ‘ดูลาดเลา’ ที่เคยจำได้เสียใหม่ เพราะภาพแรกที่เห็นหลังจากหายงัวเงียคือแผ่นหลังเปลือยเปล่าเหนือขอบผ้าห่มของร่างที่นอนคว่ำเหยียดยาวอยู่ข้างๆ นั้นกลับประดับด้วยรอยช้ำประปรายซึ่งไม่ต้องสงสัยว่าจะยิ่งเข้มขึ้นและกลายเป็นลวดลายหลากสีในอีกไม่กี่วันข้างหน้า หลังจากสมองเริ่มทำงานพอให้ประมวลผล แลนสล็อตก็เดาออกได้ทันทีถึงที่มาของร่องรอยเหล่านั้น

กระสุนอาจไม่ทะลุเนื้อผ้า แต่แรงสะเทือนอาจส่งผลกระทบเข้าไปถึงเนื้อผิวหากอยู่ในระยะใกล้และอานุภาพของอาวุธนั้นรุนแรงพอ เขากวาดมองตามแต่ละรอยอย่างใคร่ครวญจนกระทั่งสายตาหยุดอยู่กับผืนผ้าสะอาดสีขาวรอบต้นแขนให้คิ้วที่ตีกันยุ่งอยู่แล้วยิ่งผูกต่ำ

“ไว้ค่อยโวยวายทีหลังได้ไหม” เสียงแหบพร่าดังขึ้นมาจากใบหน้าที่ยังซุกแนบหมอน มุมปากที่เม้มแน่นของคนมองจึงค่อยขยับยกขึ้นได้

“ฉันยังไม่ได้ว่าอะไรเลย”

“นายคิดเสียงดัง” คือคำอธิบายง่ายๆ

แลนสล็อตก้มลงกดปากกับท้ายทอยอีกฝ่ายครู่หนึ่ง กลิ่นแชมพูยังกรุ่นติดปลายผม “นายบาดเจ็บ”

บาดเจ็บโดยที่ไม่มีเขาอยู่เคียงข้าง บาดเจ็บและไม่มีใครส่งข่าวให้เขารู้นับตั้งแต่วินาทีแรกที่เกิดความผิดพลาดขึ้นจนกระทั่งเพอร์ซิวัลรอดชีวิตกลับมาและได้รับการดูแลจากฝ่ายพยาบาลของศูนย์บัญชาการ บาดเจ็บรุนแรงพอที่จะทิ้งหลักฐานเพิ่มเติมไว้บนร่างกาย...

ช่วยไม่ได้ที่เขาจะหงุดหงิด

“แค่ระบมนิดหน่อยเท่านั้นน่า” แผ่นหลังบอบช้ำเหยียดตึงขับไล่ความเมื่อยล้า กล้ามเนื้อขยับตามความเคลื่อนไหวตรึงสายตาก่อนจะทิ้งน้ำหนักทั้งหมดลงกับที่นอนอีกครั้ง

“นายบอกว่านายแค่ไปดูลาดเลา นายบาดเจ็บ” ก็ยังย้ำเสียงแข็ง ไม่ต้องเห็นก็เดาออกว่าคนพูดกำลังฮึดฮัดขัดใจได้ที่

เพอร์ซิวัลถอนใจ รู้ดีว่าไม่มีประโยชน์ที่จะเถียง อีกทั้งยังไม่มีแรงเถียงจึงปล่อยให้คนข้างๆ ได้สำรวจตรวจตราจนกว่าจะพอใจว่าไม่มีส่วนไหนแตกหักเสียหายไปจริงๆ

แม้จะเริงร่าและขี้เล่นเป็นนิสัย แต่แลนสล็อตก็อารมณ์ผันผวนได้อย่างง่ายดายเมื่อใดที่เพอร์ซิวัลเจ็บตัวกลับมา จริงอยู่ว่างานของพวกเขามักสวนทางกับความปลอดภัย แต่เขาก็ไม่ชอบเอาเสียเลยเวลาที่คู่หูได้แผลไม่ว่าจะเล็กน้อยแค่ไหนแม้กระทั่งในกรณีที่ไม่ได้เกี่ยวข้องอะไรกับคิงส์แมนเลยก็ตาม

_‘_ _ฉันแค่โดนกระทะลวกมือ เจมส์_ _นายโวยวายอย่างกับฉันแขนขาด’_

_‘_ _ก็ฉันตกใจนี่ บอกแล้วใช่ไหมว่าไม่ต้องเข้ามายุ่งในครัว!’_

ใช่ _ไม่ชอบ_ เลยจริงๆ

แลนสล็อตลุกไปคุกเข่าค้ำอยู่เหนือร่างคู่หู ฝ่ามือกดลงกับเตียงประกบข้างเอวทั้งสองด้านก่อนจะก้มลงแนบริมฝีปากบนต้นคออีกครั้ง ผิวใต้สัมผัสร้อนกว่าอุณหภูมิปกติจนชายหนุ่มต้องเตือนตัวเองในใจไม่ให้ลืมเตรียมยาไว้พร้อมกับอาหารเช้าหลังจากนี้ แล้วจึงพรมไล่ไปตามแนวบ่า ผ่านเส้นจางๆ ที่เหลือค้างจากคมมีดเมื่อห้าเดือนก่อน จากนั้นก็รินรดลมหายใจบนรอยช้ำรอยใหม่ซึ่งปรากฏอยู่ไม่ไกลจากริ้วแผลเก่านั้น

แล้วรอคอย...

เมื่อได้ยินเสียงครางต่ำในลำคอแทนคำอนุญาตแฝงความคาดหวัง เขาก็จรดจูบแผ่วเบาข้างรอยตำหนิ ขบไม่แรงนักให้พอรู้สึกได้ว่าจังหวะหายใจของคนข้างใต้สะดุดไปเล็กน้อย ลิ้นชื้นตวัดตามราวกับเพื่อบรรเทาความระคายเคืองก่อนจะเม้มย้ำจนกระทั่งผิวเนื้อปรากฏสีระเรื่อใต้แรงกระทำจากคมเขี้ยวและริมฝีปาก

แลนสล็อตทวนขั้นตอนเดิมอย่างเชื่องช้าบนตำแหน่งต่อไปใกล้แนวสันหลัง ถัดลงมาบริเวณกลางลำตัว และอีกครั้งตรงช่วงเอวด้านขวา ไม่นาน ร่องรอยจากแรงกระสุนก็ไร้ความหมายเมื่อมีรอยช้ำจาก _สาเหตุอื่น_ ให้รำลึกถึงได้มากกว่า แม้จะยังไม่มีทีท่าว่าจะเงยหน้าขึ้นจากหมอน ความร้าวระบมใดๆ ที่เพอร์ซิวัลพยายามปิดบังไว้แต่ไม่ค่อยจะสำเร็จนั้นก็เหมือนจะหายเป็นปลิดทิ้งขณะที่เจ้าตัวยิ่งดูจะหลอมละลายลงกับที่นอนให้แลนสล็อตยิ้มกริ่มด้วยความภาคภูมิใจในผลงานของตนเอง

เขาฝากจุมพิตเป็นครั้งสุดท้ายบนผืนผ้าสีขาวรอบต้นแขน แล้วกลับไปทิ้งตัวลงนอนเคียงข้างกันเช่นเดิม ท่ามกลางความเงียบมีเพียงเสียงลมหายใจดังประสานกับผ้าห่มขยับสวบสาบบนเตียงแสนสบาย เขาปัดผมยุ่งขึ้นจากหน้าผากอุ่นของเพอร์ซิวัล จ้องมองรอยยิ้มที่โผล่ให้เห็นเพียงซีกเดียวแล้วอดไม่ได้ที่จะแหย่นิ้วสะกิดปลายจมูกคนแกล้งหลับให้ต้องมุดหน้าหนี

“ไว้นายตื่นแล้ว ฉันก็จะโวยวายต่อจากนี้อีกอยู่ดี รู้ใช่ไหม”

หมอนตรงหน้าคำรามงึมงำแทนคำตอบ ไม่ต้องสงสัยว่าแลนสล็อตคงจะจู้จี้กับคนเจ็บไปจนกว่าอาการไข้อ่อนๆ จะหมดไป และมั่นใจว่าความฟกช้ำบนแผ่นหลังนั้นไม่มีผลกระทบใดๆ ต่อสุขภาพของคู่หูแล้วจริงๆ

และระหว่างที่ร่องรอยแปลกปลอมเหล่านั้นยังไม่เลือนหาย เขาก็จะย้ำรอยอื่นที่ตนเป็นฝ่ายเพิ่มเข้ามาให้ยังคงชัดเจนเช่นกันไปทุกวันอย่างนี้ ให้ร่างกายของเพอร์ซิวัลมีเพียงสัมผัสของเขาอยู่ในความทรงจำจนไม่มีที่ว่างให้นึกถึงสาเหตุอื่นใดที่เคยล่วงล้ำกล้ำกรายได้อีกเลย

ไม่ช้า เพอร์ซิวัลก็เคลิ้มหลับลงอีกครั้ง แลนสล็อตเกี่ยวนิ้วประสานกับมือที่วางนิ่งอยู่แล้วดึงเข้าไปแนบริมฝีปาก หนักแน่น เนิ่นนาน และไม่ละสายตาไปจากคนข้างกายตลอดช่วงเช้าของวันนั้นจนกระทั่งแสงของวันใหม่รายล้อมพวกเขาไว้ให้ทั้งห้องสว่างไสวเรืองรอง

 

**End**


End file.
